Estudiando pociones
by alwaysuntilthend
Summary: SSHG. Dos años después de la guerra, Hermione cursa una tutoría de pociones con Severus Snape. ¿Que sucede entre calderos? (Rated M por futuro Lemmon)
1. Prólogo y una visita inesperada

**ESTUDIANDO POCIONES**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Solo me pertenece la idea.

Espero que difruten!

Hacía dos años que el "trío de oro" había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Harry había entrado a la academia de aurores sin problemas. Ron en un principio iba a estudiar para auror, pero la oferta de ser el guardián de los Chuddley Cannons le convenció para dedicarse al deporte.

Hermione por su parte, iba a cursar la carrera de medimagia, ya que era lo que todos esperaban de ella. Pero, en una entrevista concedida a El Profeta, donde por cierto ya habían despedido a Rita Skeeter, dijo que no seguiría lo que el mundo esperaba de ella, era su futuro y era ella quien lo tenía que vivir felizmente y con la carrera de medimagia no podría ser así. Anunció también que cursaría la carrera de pociones.

Le llegaron muchas ofertas de muchos pocionistas que deseaban instruirla. Pero ella ya había enviado su petición de tutorado. Justo después de conceder la entrevista a El Profeta, Hermione envió su carta a Hogwarts, concretamente a Severus Snape. A la semana estaba en el despacho de la directora Mcgonagall, acompañada por el pocionista quien había aceptado su tutoría personal. Había acordado que ella viviría en el castillo, ayudaría a Severus con las clases hasta 3tercer curso y el iría ampliando sus responsabilidades según el avance de su preparación.

A Harry le convalidaron los años de estudios de auror ya que estaba más que preparado. Pero después de unos meses trabajando, decidió aplazar el trabajo de auror ya que era muy exigente y necesitaba descansar de la guerra. Así pues enseñaría DCAO en hogwarts hasta que Hermione estuviese totalmente preparada para enseñar pociones a todos los cursos y entonces el puesto de profesor de defensa se lo quedaría Severus.

La vida sentimental del trío dorado también estaba plagada de novedades inesperadas, Ron y Hermione intentaron su relación durante un mes tras la caída de Lord, pero por mutuo acuerdo la finalizaron ya que no eran compatibles.

Harry por su parte, tras la guerra, empezó su relación con Ginny pero a falta de dos semanas de su primera aniversario Harry dejó a Ginny por que ella únicamente estaba con el por la fama. A cualquier lugar que asistieran ella lo amarraba a su brazo como si fuese un trofeo. Apenas dos semanas de su ruptura El Profeta publicó fotografías de Ginny Weasley con el cazador de la selección Escocesa de Quiditch.

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que comenzó el curso escolar con Harry Potter como profesor de DCAO y Hermione Granger como aprendiz de pocionista.

Severus tras dejar de lado la actuación con los integrantes del "trío" habían entablado una ligera amistad. El era capaz de hablar con Harry sin desprecio en sus palabras y por la parte de Harry todo estaba olvidado y ahora lo consideraba un colega.

La relación con Hermione era mejor, tras dejar claro por parte de ambos que no se odian realmente, Severus pudo percibir la increíble inteligencia de la chica, no únicamente era una traga-libros como el le hacía saber en sus años de estudio obligatorio en Hogwarts, no, la chica tenía un don natural para las pociones.

Así pues, ahora eran colegas, trabajaban en perfecta armonía en el laboratorio, se tuteaban y Hermione había aprendido fácilmente cuando podía preguntar y cuando debía callar dependiendo del humor de Severus. Pro parte de el ya no existían los sarcasmos con ella, simplemente mantenían una amistad.

Una mañana Hermione volvía de cursar la clase de primera año cuando entró en el despacho que ahora compartían Severus y ella. estaba atravesando el pasillo que llevaba desde el aula hasta el despacho.

-Severus, hay que encargar mas crisopos, se han terminado.- Entonces vio a Ginny Weasley de pie enfrente del escritorio de Severus con un vestido negro hasta medio muslo, entallado y con los labios pintados de rojo, se veía extremadamente ridícula, aún que ella pensaría que se veía fabulosa. -Oh perdón no sabía que estabas ocupado.

La relación de Hermione con Ginny actualmente era inexistente. Después de la ruptura con Harry se alejaron y ahora simplemente era conocidos pero no alguien a quien te apetezca ver.

-Si Granger, Severus y yo estamos ocupados.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Señorita Weasley, le he dicho que soy Señor Snape, para usted.-dijo Severus con su cara totalmente inexpresiva.

-¿Y por que a ella le permites llamarte Severus?- Dijo un poco molesta.

-Eso, es asunto mio y de Hermione. Y ahora si no te importa tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-No me voy a ir de aqui hasta que no aceptes mi propuesta, Vas a tener que asistir a una cita conmigo.

-Bueno, yo me voy, os dejo que podais conversar tranquilamente.- dijo Hermione con la cabeza baja, no sabía por que pero al pensar que Severus podría aceptar una cita con Ginny se entristeció bastante.

Salió por el aula de pociones y recorrió los veinte metros que le seperaban de sus aposentos. Era una sala espaciosa, con dos sillones, un sofá de tres plazas y una gran chimenea. justo en la pared frontal de la habitación habian dos escaleras, las de la izquierda dirigian a la habitación de Hermione y las de la derecha a la habitación de Severus. Las habitaciones eran bastante amplias. Una cama de matrimonio, un escritorio, un armario y una baño con ducha y tina separadas.

Subió a su habitación dejó sus cosas encima des escritorio, cogió un libro y bajó a la sala. Encendió la chimenea y se dispuso a leer por el temario que estaba dando actualemente en sus clases.

Al cabo de media hora se quedó dormida sentada en el sillón, con las piernas encogidas y ocultando la cabeza entre sus rodillas, el libro había caido al suelo.

Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews?


	2. Rechazo y aceptando sentimientos

**ESTUDIANDO POCIONES**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo me pertenece la idea.

**Capitulo dos: **Rechazo y aceptando sentimientos.

En el capítulo anterior:

Al cabo de media hora se quedó dormida sentada en el sillón, con las piernas encogidas y ocultando la cabeza entre sus rodillas, el libro había caido al suelo.

* * *

Severus entró en la sala que compartía con Hermione y la vió en el sofá encogida sobre si misma y el libro de teoria en el suelo. Se quitó la capa y la tunica, se quedó en pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Se sentó a su lado y acariciandole la rodilla la intentó despertar.

-Hermione, despierta.- Ella inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y se sobó la cara que se le había quedado la marca de los jeans.

-Hola- Fué un susurro débil debido al sueño.

-Hola, ¿por que te has ido del despacho?- Preguntó el acomodandose en el sofá de al lado.

-No quería molestar.- Dijo ella ligeramente apenada.

-No melostabas, es más cuando vi que llegabas pensé que serías mi salvación, incluso te intentaba suplicar con la mirada que te quedases. Pero no me captaste. Pero bueno puede echar a Weasley 7 del despacho, fue difícil pero lo conseguí.

-Y ¿por que la echaste y no aceptaste? Ella es muy guapa.- Dijo ella sintiendose triste. siempre había vivido a la sombra de Ginny, ella siempre ligaba era la más guapa mientras que Hermione era el simple ratón de biblioteca.

-Hola... ¿Hay alguien en esa increible cabezita? Hermione, a parte de que no me gusta físicamente, por cierto ese pinta labios le queda fatal.- A eso Hermione no pudo más que reír con una carcajada. - ¿Que voy a hacer yo con Wealsey en una cita? ¿Hablar de que color está de moda esta temporada?- Hermione a parte de sentirse aliviada aún que en su interior no sabía el motivo, se volvió a reir fuertemente por lo comica de la situación. Imaginarse a Severus comentando ropa era extremadamente divetido.

-Bueno, me alegro que le hayas rechazado, supongo que sabrás que solo busca fama y reconocimiento. Y ahora, me voy a la cama que estoy muy cansada.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No me apetece. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches.

Durante la noche Hermione estubo pensando que era lo que había sentido esta tarde al enterarse de los planes de Ginny y la alegria que había sentido cuando severus la había rechazado. al final tras muchas negaciones y horas pensando aceptó que estaba empezando a querer a Severus.

a la mañana siguiente era sabado, estaban desayunando. En la mea de profesores, estaban snetados A la derecha de Mcgonagall que estaba en el centro, Severus Hermione y Harry por orden.

-Sabeis- Dijo harry mirando a Hermione y Severus.- Ayer una alumna de septimo me pregunto si tu- Señaló a Hermione- y yo estabamos saliendo juntos.- Severus al pensar la idea se sintió triste, sabiendo que problablemente sería verdad. PEro una tremenda carcajada de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cuantas veces nos habrán preguntado eso Harry?

-Miles o millones e veces.

-Que no es nada raro, la verdad es que pareceis una pareja, vais siempre juntos abrazados.- Dijo Severus intentanto en vano que no se notase el deje de tristeza que había en su voz.

-Oh no, ¿Tu también? Pero como va a ser este cuatro-ojos mi novio- Dijo mientras revolvía el pelo de Harry con una mano.

-Eh no te pases, que mis gafas añaden personalidad.- Dijo provocando una carcajada de los tres.

Hermione continuó mi explicación hacia Severus. - Si somos casi Hermanos. Además como dijiste tu ayer. ¿De que voy a hablar con Harry, de Quiditch?

-Eeh, te estas pasando, que yo tengo una conversación muy variada.- Dijo con falsa molestia.

-Pues no lo demostraste en los seis años de Hogwarts que no hiciste más que hablar de Quiditch. Ah no espera que en el septimo año no hablabas de quiditch hablabas de aurores.- Pero ante la cara de niño enfadado que puso Harry no se pudo resistir. -Venga no te enfades. Y le plantó un beso en la coronilla.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Y el comedor comenzó a cuchichear, mientras que Severus tubo un repentino pensamiento. "_Como me gustaría ser ahora mismo Harry Potter, mmmh ser besado por esos labios... Que haces Severus?!" _Entonces vio como Hermione susurraba algo a Mcgonagall ella asentia y Hermione se dirigió al atril llamando la atención de los alumnos.

Cuando todos estaban en silencio y expentantes por lo que iba a decir comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos alumnos, y profesores de Hogwarts. Como todos sabéis la guerra nos ha cambiado a todos, y las mustras de cariño son más evidentes e existentes. Pero me gustaría compartir con vosotros un dato. Durante la temporada que buscamos los Horrocrux nuestra amistad se forjó a niveles increíbles. Pero siempre ha sido y será solo eso amistad. Así pues por favor ya que el rumor de una romance entre Harry Potter y yo ha quedado oficialmente desmentido, agradeceríamos qeu las preguntas y los cuchicheos cesaran. Gracias y difrutad del dia.

y dejando a todos con la boca abierta, regresó a la mesa para fnalizar su desayuno.

Después del desayuno Severus y Hermione se dirigieron al laboratorio a seguir con las clases. Severus estaba explicando la teoria de la poción mata lobos cuando escucharon como la puerta de su despacho se abria y entraba Ginny llamandolo a voz alta.

-¿Severus cariño dónde estas?- Dijo Ginny dirigiendose hacia el laboratorio. Mientras eso ocurria, Severus se colocó tras Hermione que estaba sentada en un taburete y colocando sus manos en sus hombros le dijo.

-No me dejes solo por favor.

-No tranquilo, tengo un plan, si no te parece no lo hacemos. Muestrate más cariñoso conmigo, pero sin ser demasiado obvio y así seguro que se desilusiona.

-Me parece bien. Que empieze la función.

Justo en ese momento entró Ginny al laboratorio.

-Aah Severus, estas aqui.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

-Soy Señor Snape para usted señorita Weasley. Y si no le importa debo continuar mi tutoria.

-Has decidido ya aceptar mi propuesta.

-¿y que cree que me haría aceptar?- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la cintur de Hermione.

- Pues que soy un buen partido y que con quien iba a salir sino con Granger- Dijo mirando como Severus mantenia la mano en su cintura y le acariciaba levemente el costado.

-¿y que pasa si tubiese una relación con Granger?- Dijo acercandose más a Hermione y apretando con más fuerza su cintura.

-Por favor no me hagas reir, que tiene ella mejor que yo, es fea, traga-libros, esa mata de pelo es asquerosa y además no sabe hacer más cosas que alardear de su inteligencia.

-No te permito que hable así de ella Señorita Weasley, así que amablemente le sugiero que salga de nuestro laboratorio si no quiere problemas.- Dijo apuntando con su varita a la chica.

Ginny sabiendo que el hombre era capaz de atacar levantó las manos y salió del despacho no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Severus.

Cuando se giró para mirar a Hermione apenas pudo ver como salía por la puerta que dirigia a las habitaciones. Corrió tras ella pero no llegó a tiempo ella ya se habia encerrado en su habitación.

-Hermione ábreme por favor.- Dijo golpeando la puerta.

-Lo siento Severus, pero no quiero hablar con nadie.- Dijo entre sollozos. Severus se sentía muy mal no soportaba saber que estaba llorando, entonces se dió cuenta de que no era simple preocupación y que lo que había sentido esta mañana eran celos por que el queria a Hermione Granger.

Por su parte Hermione al escuchar las palabras de Ginny, se le rompió el corazón, sabía que lo que decia era verdad, ningún chico se le había acercado "_y jamás podrás gustarle a Severus" _- Se dijo, y entonces supo que realmente quería a ese hombre.

-¡Maldita sea Hermione! Abre, no me marcharé.- Escuchó pasos y sollozos que se acercaban y la puerta se abrió revelando a una Hermione llena de lagrimas con los ojos y las mejillas rojas.

Se sentáron en la cama. Severus la observó mientras repetía en su mente las palabras de Weasley. (**Es fea. **_Para nada, es preciosa. _**Traga-Libros.** _Quizá si pero por que es muy inteligente. _**Esa mata de pelo es asquerosa.** _Al contrario, le hace más sexy. _**No sabe hacer más cosas que alardear de su inteligencia.** _Pura envidia.) __  
_

Esa era su conclusión final.

-¿Estas así por lo que te ha dicho Weasley?-

-Si, tiene toda la razón.- Dijo ella encogiendose sobre si misma y derramando más lágrimas.

Severus le cogió el mentón. La obligó a mirarle.

-¿Hermione como puede afectarte eso?

-Por que es verdad, ningún chico se me ha acercado desde hace meses.

-Es por que nos tienen miedo a Harry y a mi, estas protegida.- Dijo el sonriendo. A Hermione se le escapó una risita entre lágrimas.- Quizá no eres como todas las mujeres, por que no piensas en moda todo el tiempo, no eres superficial, pero eso es lo que te hace tan especial, tu mente es brillante y me asombra, me encanta conversar contigo ya que no te tengo que explicar todo a todo momento y eso de que eres fea es la mentira más grande que he escuchado, eres preciosa.

- ¿En serio crees que soy preciosa?- Dijo ella sonriendo entre sollozos.

-A veces eres tan astuta para ver algunas cosas y otras veces eres tan ciega... ¿Te miras al espejo por las mañanas? Además esa "Mata de pelo"- Dijo haciendo una penosa imitación de Weasley- Por merlín esa mata de pelo te hace ver condenadamente sexy. Así que en conclusión Weasley solo te tiene envidia.

Para ese momento Hermione ya se había secado las lagrimas y sonreía abiertamente.

-Así que condenadamente sexy. Mmh. Dijo acercandose a el.


	3. Suspiros y confesiones de amor

**ESTUDIANDO POCIONES**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Solo me pertenece la iedea.

N/A: Antes de nada debo pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortodrafía del capítulo anterior, lo escribí muy rápido y al subirlo no recordé revisarlo, siento las molestias.

Espero que disfruten.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES: Noche de ensueño.**

En el capítulo anterior:

-Así que condenadamente sexy. Mmh.- Dijo acercándose a el.

* * *

-Si.- Dijo cogiendola por la cintura y recostándose con ella encima. Empezaron a besarse lentamente, besos cortos.

-Bueno, tú tampoco no te quedas atrás.- Dijo ella sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el pecho aún cubierto por la túnica y la camisa.

-¿En serio soy correspondido?- Ella asintió con una sonrisa en la cara. -¿Pero cómo te puedo gustar? Soy mayor, estoy lleno de cicatrices, he hecho cosas horribles y mi nariz.

- No eres tan mayor, son solo 20 años, mis padres se llevan 15 años, las cicatrices reflejan el valor que has tenido en la vida y tu naríz te da mucha personalidad, es tan... Snape, te hace unico.- Se quedó sin palabras y lo unico que pudo hacer fué besarla con mucha pasión.

Se separaron por falta de aire y el la recostó con la espalda en la cama.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Si

Entonces el le empezó a subir la T-Shirt, dejando besoso por todo su vientre. hasta llegar al brasier donde siguió repartiendo besos por la porció de piel que la tela dejaba libre. Ella levantó los brazos y la cabeza y el se la retiró por completo, continuó con su camino ascendente hasta el cuello donde se detuvo más rato besando mordisqueando y succionando cada parte de piel accesible. Entonces ella decidió que era el momento de actuar.

Lo empujó levemente y cuando el se separó con cara de confusión y tristeza lo hizo girar para quedar a horcajadas sobre el y pudo apreciar la gran sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al saber el por que de sus acciones.

-Hay que estar en igualdad de condiciones.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente. Entonces empezó a desabrochar lentamente cada boton de su levita, cuando hubo llegado al fin de la hilera, volvió arriba para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa a la vez que le daba un apasionado beso en los labios. Cuando hubo desabrochado la camisa, le hizo levantar el torso para retirar por completo las dos prendas y entonces empezó a vesar el palido pecho, no era muy musculoso, pero estaba firme y según sus movimientos se apreciaban diferentes musculos su abdomen era plano y firme. Poco vello a excepción de una fina linea negra que se perdia por sus pantalones. Ella se separó de su pecho y lo admiró desde arriba.

-Quien diría que debajo de todas esas capas de ropa esconderías este cuerpo.- Y volvió a atacar la boca del hombre. Casi com si se hubiesen leido la mente los dos intentaron deabrochar los pantalones del otro a la vez. Al final estaban los dos en ropa interior y severus volteó para quedar con Hermione debajo de el.

Entonces colocó la mano dabajo de ella a la altura de la cintura, elevó el torso de ella y con la mano libre desabrochó el brasier del conjunto de brasier y tanga de encaje negro. Lo lanzó lejos cayendo en el suelo de la habitación Merlín sabe donde, entonces empezó a besar la piel de los cremosos pechos, se concentró en el pecho derecho mientras que con su mano empezó a amasar el pecho libre.

Sus besos fueron bajando por su vientre hasta llegar donde la ropa interior cubria esa porción de cielo. Empezó a bajar el tanga negro, repartiendo besos por los muslos hasta que se lo quitó por completo y lo lanzó a hacer comapñía al brasier. Regresó el camino con besos hasta la zona más sensible de la anatomía de la chica, entonces empezó a besar lentamente la zona, ayudandose de la lengua encontró el boton de placer y se recreó en la zona durante un buen tiempo. Cuando decidió que era suficiente, se separó haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de la chica, se quito los boxer negros y besando los carnosos labios de Hermione, comenzó a penetrarla. esperó hasta notar que ella se acostumbraba a su tamaño y comenzó un vaivén suave.

Por su parte Hermione los pocos pensamientos coherentes que era capaz de tener se relacionaban todos con el cuerpo de Severus, y sobretodo cierta parte de su anatomía que estaba muy bien desarrollada. Envolvió las piernas en las caderas de Severus y lo empujó hasta quedar ella encima de el. Entonces comenzó a llevar ella el control. Comenzó con movimientos suaves y a los pocos segundos comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y con ello aumentaban los gemidos y suspiros por parte de ambos. Si los gemidos ya eran bastante estridentes cuando a falta de pocos segundos para que ambos llegasen al clímax Hermione comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su cadera sobre Severus eran ya ensoredecedores.

-"Lista mentaaaaal, a Severus le gusta que haga movimientoooooos ¡MERLÍN! circulares."- Pensó Hermione.

Y justo después de ese pensamiento los dos llegaron a la cima de placer juntos. Hermione se derrumbó encima de Severus y este la abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho, temiendo que ella se arrepintiese. Cuando sus cerebros ya podían hacer uso de la coherencia se decidieron a hablar.

-Hermione, quisá sea precipitado, o para ti no haya sido lo mismo. Se que esto que voy a hacer es impropio de mi pero esque si no lo digo moriré. Te quiero.- Severus esperó a ver el temor o el arrepentimiento en la mirada de Hermione pero se sorprendió cuando pudo ver amor.

-Severus, yo también te quiero.- Dijo ella besando sus finos labios.- ¿Ahora que haremos?

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-¡Ooh claro que si!

Severus se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, al salir vió a Hermione acurrucada sobre si misma ya casi dormida y pensó que jamás había visto imagen más bonita. Entonces a pesar que eran las cinco de la tarde y de que se habían saltado la comida, se recostó en la cama por detrás de hermione. Apoyó una mano en su vientre y después de conjurar un hechizo anticonceptivo, la abrazó atrayendola más hacia el y tras besarle en la nuca se quedó dromido.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que haya gustado el capítulo, pido disculpas si hay faltas de ortografía. ¿Reviews?


	4. Poniendo las cosas en su lugar

**ESTUDIANDO POCIONES**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de Harry Potter, pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo me pertenece la idea.

**Capítulo cuatro: **Poniendo las cosas en su lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione abrió los ojos y no pudo reconocer la habitación, cuando su cerebro se activó, se acordó de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Entonces notó una brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura desde atrás y un cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo. Lentamente para no despertarlo se giró para encarar a Severus. Este ya se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y mirándola con una sonrisa, cuando ella estubo completamente girada la atrajo hacia el y la besó tiernamente.

-Buenos días princesa.- Dijo imitando al protagonista de una pelicula muggle que vio de pequeño. (La vita è bella)

-Buenos días.- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es domingo, no tenemos por que ir a desayunar al comedor ¿Te apetece desayunar aquí?- Preguntó el sin soltarla mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

Pasaron la el día entero y la noche en los aposentos. Al día siguiente retomáron sus tutorías, entorno a las diez de la mañana estaban en el paso siete de la poción mata-lobos, debían esperar dos horas a fuego lento hasta que la poción adquiriese un provisional tono azul turquesa pero no podían dejarla sin supervisión, era peligroso. Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo como Hermione se acercaba a la estantería situada tras su silla a coger un libro enonces el giró la silla quedando exactamente detrás de ella, la cogió por las caderas y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo. Comenzó a esparcir besos por la nuca y espalda de ella hasta que la chica se pudo girar y quedar a horcajadas sobre el. Así empezó una sesión de besos que pasaron de ser dulces y tiernos a apasionados.

Tan enfrascados estaban en esos besos que no escucharon la puerta del despacho abrirse ni tampoco se enteraron cuando la puerta del laboratorio sin previo aviso ni anuncio por parte del visitantese abrió revelando a una pelirroja, embutida en un ceñido vestido rojo y con el carmín también rojo.

Hermione pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo un contraste de colores poco habituales en el laboratorio, entonces se separó de Severus haciendo que este también mirase hacia la puerta.

-¿Quiere algo Señorita Weasley?- Preguntó Severus con una mueca entre el fastidio y la suficiencia. Pero sin permitir que Hermione se bajara de su regazo.

-¿Que haces con esa Severus?- Preguntó Ginny visiblemente enfadada.

-Primero, esa tiene un nombre, Hermione Granger. Segundo ¿No ha quedado suficientemente claro?- Dijo acariciando por encima de los pantalones los muslos de la chica.

-Entiendo que estés con ella por pena, por que, pobre nunca encontrará a nadie ¿Quién estaría con ella? Es fea...-Pero no pudo continuar.

Severus mientras Ginny estaba hablando miró a Hermione quien bajó la cabeza y no lo aguantó más.

-Pena me da usted, que le quede bien claro, que Hermione es una mujer preciosa, y no necesita embutirse en vestidos denigrantes para atraer la atención de hombres. No va desesperada por la vida por unos minutos de fama al lado de cualquier famosito descerebrado. Que quede claro que no estoy con ella por pena, sinó por que es una mujer preciosa, aún que no vaya mostrando sus atributos ante todo el mundo como hace usted su cuerpo es mucho mejor que el suyo y no es solo un cuerpo, es una mente brillante, es una mujer con una bondad increible es más simpatica de lo que usted podría ser en toda su vida. Es una mujer digna de dioses.- Y para finalizar su discurso besó con mucha ternura a Hermione quien ahora le miraba incredula pero con una enorme sonrisa.

Esa actitud de Severus le dio a Hermione el empujón necesario para enfrentarse a Ginny como debería haber hecho años atrás. Se levantó del regazo de Severus y se dirigió hasta la puerta donde aún se encontraba Ginny.

-Mira bo... Iba a decir bonita pero me parece que no.- Dijo señalando su atuendo y escuchando una carcajada por parte de Severus. -Estoy harta de ti de tus insultos hacia mi persona. Si no eres capaz de controlar tu envidia y tu sed de fama a mi ma da absolutamente lo mismo. Siempre me he sentido inferior a ti en muchos aspectos, pero me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Ahora, yo he encontrado a un gran hombre que me quiere y yo le quiero a el, y me da igual que lo quieras sumar a la lista de famosos a los que te has tirado, por que ahora el y yo estamos juntos. Así que ahora ya puedes estar corriendo fuera de aquí por que yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer con este hombre.- y sin mirar a la perpleja pelirroja, regresó a su lugar en el regazo de Severus quien la recibió sin protesta alguna y correspondió a su beso.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿No piensa irse?- Dijo interrumpiendo el beso entre el y Hermione.

Ante eso ginny dio media vuelta visiblemente derrotada y se marchó de allí dejando a la pareja conversar tranquilamente.

-¿En serio piensas eso de mi?- Dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por el pecho del pocionista.

-Claro, es que nunca te vas a creer lo que te digo, que te entre en sea brillante cabezita, -Dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente en la frente de ella con su dedo indice.- que no eres peor que nadie, ni más fea, al contrario eres mucho mejor que muchas personas y muy guapa, mejor dicho preciosa.

Ella ante tal confesión solo pudo besarle, plasmando en ese beso todo lo que sentía.

Pasaron dos meses de relación, estaban a principios de diciembre y Hermione quería regalarle algo especial a Severus. No sabía cual podía ser el regalo perfecto. Así que decidió hacer un conjunto de pequeños regalos y detalles que sabía que le gustarían para encontrar el regalo perfecto. Así que también creó un horario para entregar los regalos el día de navidad. Estubo durante las dos semanas antes de navidad preparando todo.

El regalo que más ilusión le hacía y que más costó para crearlo fué una foto de ellos dos mientras estaban en el lago. No quería que Severus supiese que les hacian una foto así que tuvo que contratar a un fotógrafo dispuesto a ocultarse.

El día de Navidad llegó, justo al despertar Hermione comenzó su horario. Después de la sesión de besos matinal que Severus le ofrecía, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario de la habitación que ya compartía con Severus. Sacó una caja embuelta en papel verde con detalles plateados. Cuando se giró para entregarsela a Severus se lo encontró ya vestido y perfectamente arreglado delante de ella arrodillado mientras sostenía una cajita de terciopelo negro abierta con un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

-Este es uno de mis dos regalos de navidad, Hermione, durante los meses que hemos compartido, al principio tu inteligencia me maravillaba, luego me empezó a maravillar tu bondad, tu capacidad de perdonar, más tarde me empezó a atraer tu belleza, y desde que empezamos nuestra relación hasta ahora solo me ha maravillado una cosa en este mundo. Tú. Tú eres la luz que ilumina mi vida después del largo periodo de oscuridad, tú eres el motivo por el que me levanto todas las mañanas con una sonrisa. Eres la única persona que ha sabido ver más allá de mi fachada, la única que no me ha juzgado sin conocerlo todo sobre mi. Eres la mujer de mi vida, y se que no quiero pasar ningún día de mi vida sin ti, más bien no puedo pasar ningún día de mi vida sin tu amor. Así que Hermione Jean Granger ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Hermione tenía la boca tapada con las manos, y por sus mejillas sonrrojadas caían lagrimas de felicidad.

-Por Merlín Severus claro que quiero.- Dijo y despues de que el le colocase el anillo en la mano ya incorporado nuevamente dejó la caja en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre el que a duras penas pudo mantener el equilibrio. Después de una intensa sesión de besos, Hermione se bajó de los brazos del hombre y volvió a coger la caja que había dejado en el suelo.

-Como no sabía cual podría ser el regalo perfecto para ti, he hecho un conjunto de seis regalos que irás recibiendo durante todo el día. Este es el primero.- Le entregó la caja, y los dos se sentáron en la cama. Severus abrió la caja y sacó una túnica negra con bordados en color granate y con su nombre bordado en el pecho.

-Gracias Hermione es perfecta.- Dijo justo antes de besarla. -Ahora tu regalo. Le entregó una caja, Hermione la abrió y encontró una nota escrita con su letra.

_Señorita Hermione Granger,_

_Es un placer para mi, entregarle los manuscritos y el primer ejemplar del libro más completo de pociones existente. _

_Hermione sacó los dos libros uno de ellos eran todas las pociones escrias a mano por Severus y encuadernadas. El otro, era el primer ejemplar, firmado por Severus. Ojeando las primeras paginas, pudo ver a quien iba dedicado._

_A mi aprendiz Hermione Granger, mi orgullo como profesor y a quien le transmito todos mis conocimientos para que algún día ella los pueda transmitir._


	5. Día de regalos y futuro

**ESTUDIANDO POCIONES**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de la saga Harry Potter, pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Solo me pertenece la idea.

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO: Día de regalos y futuro.

Durante todo el día Hermione le fue entregando a Severus todos sus regalos. Una tarta, las llaves de su apartamento muggle para que pudiesen vivir juntos en vacaciones y un viaje a la Polinesia Francesa para verano.

Al llegar la noche aún quedaban dos regalos por entregar. Cuando regresaron de la cena en el gran comedor, Severus encontró un lienzo mágico en blanco de repente unas letras negras se empezáron a formar: _Nuestra primera foto. _Y entonces el movimiento de la foto comenzó. Se veía a Severus, que parecía esperar a alguien y inesperadamente Hermione entraba corriendo dentro del angulo de visión y saltando encima de él rodeó sus caderas con las piernas mientras se abrazaba por la nuca y me besaba apasionadamente. Entonces bajaba y se veía una sonrisa feliz en la cara de Severus. El lienzo estaba hechizado para que solo iniciase la reproducción cuando alguien lo mirase.

-Hermione... es precioso.- Dijo justo antes de besarla y alzarla para dirigirse a la habitación.

Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se separó de él, bajó al suelo y lo oblogó a sentarse en el sofá con un empujón.

-Espera aquí, ni se te ocurra venir hasta que yo te avise sinó lo pagarás muy caro.- Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta. Abrió el armario y extrajo una caja con lencería. Se desvistió y se colocó la lencería. Se miró al espejo antes de avisar a Severus. Vestía un sujetador de encaje negro con un lacito rojo en el centro y un tanga también negro con dos lazitos también rojos uno a cada lado. Con un liguero sujetaba dos medias negras. Por último se colocó dos tacones negros altos y apagó todas las luces excepto unas velas para darle un ambiente romantico a la habitación. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo.

-Severus, ya puedes venir, este es tu último regalo.- Pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados e impacientes de el.

* * *

Severus se quedó sentado en el sofá, su mente se disparó como un huracán.

_"Alomejor no quería hacer nada hoy. ¿Se habrá enfadado? ¿Que diablos estará haciendo?_

Entonces escuchó la voz de Hermione llamándolo, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación. _"Bien, enfadada no esta"_

Lo que vió al abrir la puerta hizo que su boca se secara y se abriese a longitudes inimaginables. La habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por algunas velas y Hermine estaba justo delante de el con un conjunto de lenceria que la hacia verse demasiado sexy.

-Por Merlín Hermione ¿me quieres matar?- Acto seguido la cogió en brazos besandola y la dejó en la cama. Se alejó para poder observarla mejor. Así comenzó una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

* * *

Nueve meses después se escuchaba en San Mungo un estridente llanto. La pequeña Bigitte Elieen Snape. Era una copia exacta de Hermione excepto por que su pelo castaño era totalmente lacio. Siete meses atrás sus padres habian realizado una intima boda en la orilla del lago negro al atardecer. Apenas asistieron 50 invitados, una ceremonia muy sencilla. Ahora ya regresaban a casa después del parto en San Mungo.

Severus se prometió que le daria a su princessa todo el cariño que de pequeño el no recibió. Su pequela creceria en una familia feliz y con mucho amor.

* * *

** Pido disculpas, se que este capitulo es muy corto y también siento la tardanza, he tenido semanas de examenes. Queda un último capitulo y posiblemente epílogo.**

**Gracias por leer. :D**


End file.
